This invention is directed to a chest protector harness normally associated with a baseball chest protector of the type customarily worn by a baseball umpire, and the invention is specifically directed to a Y-shaped back harness which can be equally utilized in conjunction with work suspenders, back braces, tool belt supports, hockey suspenders, and the like.
A conventional baseball chest protector includes a relatively large and thick pad which protects the chest area of an umpire and includes a back harness which is conventionally made, at least in part, from numerous pieces of leather which must be cut, leveled, stitched and assembled with other metal (buckle) and elastic components in a variety of time-consuming operations. Harnesses of this type are, therefore, relatively expensive to manufacture and lack consistent quality.